Lightning By Proximation
by NastifaceX
Summary: Hermione always knew that standing by Harry would have consequences, but who could have forseen this? Warning: slash, gender change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm green with envy for J.K. Rowling, and one can't envy themselves, right? In other words, I DO NOT OWN** **HARRY POTTER, AT ALL!**

**Warnings: Umm, sexual…stuff, slash, some language (I think?), and…Harry. Really. He's so hot, he's automatically R-rated. There should be no such thing as a G-rated Harry!centric fic. I kid you not!**

In all her six years of friendship with one Harry Potter, Hermione Granger had learned that there were many strange things in this world, and most of them happened to Harry. Of course, just like one couldn't stand right by a tree being struck by lightning and not get a little singed, one couldn't be best friends with _the _Harry Potter without being touched by the strangeness of life every now and then. But this, _this_, was just too much. Even Harry could not lay claim to this level of unforeseen…oddness. You see, when Hermione Granger woke up this fine Saturday morning, she was, well, a _**he.**_

**HG POV**

Contrary to popular belief, I am _**not**_ a big morning person. The only reason no one knows that is because I wake up earlier than most, so that by the time everyone one is up and about, I've been up for hours and am thusly quite awake and self-aware. But when I first awaken, I'm like a zombie, or, an Inferi, whichever.

I suppose that's the only excuse I have for not noticing that anything was very much different until I had stripped and stepped into the shower. And even then, it wasn't until I tried to wash under my breasts that I realized…I didn't have any. That shocked my sleep fogged brain into a slightly more awakened state, and I was able to realize that this was not normal. So, I checked again. There was still nothing. I'm not about to say I had awesome pecs or any such rot, but I was obviously a complete boy in the chest area. Which warranted inspection in the, ahem, groin area.

Even though I was alone in the shower, my face burned red as I slid my hand down and hefted a distinctly non-feminine…appendage between my legs. I hopped out of the shower and slipped and slid to the closest mirror. Oh yeah, Hermione Granger was now a boy. Oh shite.

The face staring back at me was undoubtedly my own, but also, not. The jaw was a little stronger (and had a little stubble), the lips, while still almost girlishly pouty, were firmer, the eyebrows were slightly thicker and less arched, and a dozen other little things were different that made a boy different from a girl. My hair, however, was still long and frizzy. It took thankfully little brain power to cast a quick cutting spell to cut it to a strangely attractive, if I do say so myself, unruly bush of hair that flew every which way and fell roguishly into my eyes.

I stared for little more, and sent a couple, okay, more than a couple, shy glances towards my crotch. Was that really mine? It looked so…weird. And hairy, it was definitely hairy. Which I found annoying, because I always kept myself perfectly shaved and waxed as a girl. Thankful for all the embarrassing conversations I and the boys had had to listen to from Seamus, I cast a quick depilating spell down there. It tingled quite pleasantly. This was, by the way, totally unfair! The female version of the spell was more in the painful spectrum of tingling. I cast some more similar spells at my legs and chest, but I left my chin alone. It was kinda cool having that. Now that I was satisfied with that, I decided to get dressed and try to talk with Harry and Ron.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed for my bed. Then I realized that I only had the girl's uniform. Oh well, here we go. I took a deep breath and put it on anyway. Grabbing my bag as I went, I sneaked out quietly and headed for the boys' dorm. It was no trouble at all sneaking in, and soon I was at the sixth years' dorm.

After a moment or two of deliberation, I decided to go to Harry's bed first since Harry was less likely to scream hysterically. Then the two of us could tackle Ron together. I tiptoed closer and pulled the curtains back slowly. Then, I stared. Who knew Harry slept in the nude?

I'll be the first to admit, if only to myself, that I had had a massive crush on Harry when I first met him. He had been a cute first year, and now he was a hot, smoking hot, sixth year. Okay, so I'd never really gotten over my crush on Harry. I knew that neither Harry nor Ron knew about it. I also knew that I wasn't going to tell them any time in the thus far foreseeable future. I wouldn't tell Ron, because he'd get jealous and angry, _again,_ and I wouldn't tell Harry because…well, several reasons, the main one shamefully being: a girl never tells her crush she's crushing on him. It leaves too much room for heartbreak.

But, I had spent enough time pondering my crush, and staring at his delicious looking hipbones, and it was time to wake him up.

"Harry! Psst, Harry! Wake up!" I whispered while shaking his shoulder slightly. My knees felt weak at the actual feel of his skin under my fingers.

"Hmm? I'm up. What is it?" He slurred, making it sound more like: "Hmmup. Wassit?" I couldn't hold back a slight giggle at his adorable cuteness.

"Harry, wake up! It's me, Hermione. Something's happened and I need your help," I replied. He shot up startlingly fast, his eyes snapping open and focusing as best as they could without his glasses. He reached for them and slipped onto his face in a practiced move. Then he turned towards me.

"What is it, 'Mione? Are you hurt? Is Ron hurt? Is Voldemort attacking? Are we out of treacle tarts?" He shot off quickly. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the last question. He blushed violently. At first, I thought it was because of the treacle thing, but then I noticed him trying to inconspicuously pull his covers up to waist from where they had fallen to his thighs. I caught a quick glimpse and blushed harder than he had. What can I say? For a shorter boy, Harry was very…well endowed. Heck, for a big guy he was definitely respectable! I coughed and tried to recover myself. Thankfully, Harry saw my rather peculiar…situation before I had a chance to start stammering pathetically.

"Hermione? Is that you? Are you…a boy?" He gasped in shock. I nodded dumbly, still a little brain dead from that magnificent flash of skin. How come I just looked weird and he looked so…yummy? Not fair! Before I could sink into further thoughts of depression, he continued.

"How did that happen? Was it that Malfoy prat? Did he do something to you? I swear, if that little ponce _touched_ you, I'll hex his bloody bollocks off!" Harry snarled, and I was sure he'd hop out of bed, clothed or not, to do just that. However lovely that would have been, and it would have been very, _very, __**very**_ lovely indeed, I had to get him to lower his voice. And not storm around in the nude hexing bullies. There was no way I wanted the rest of the castle girls to get a good look at my Harry's…unmentionables.

"Harry! Harry! Calm down! Malfoy didn't do anything to me. I just woke up this way and I needed to tell you and Ron, so I came here. And keep it down!" I said quickly, trying to placate him. Harry immediately glanced around to make sure he hadn't woken up his roommates. When no one seemed to be stirring, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed with him, then he pulled the curtains closed around us. I suppose he did it for the privacy and silencing charms woven into them, but it still threw my mind into the gutter with a vengeance. He gave me a wondering once over. Then he spoke with a slight awkward twist to his mouth and a flush covering his face.

"So, you're really a boy now? Like, totally a guy? Junk and all? And, 'Mione…why are you wearing a skirt?" Uh, well…wasn't that a good question?

**HP POV**

"_Mmmm, Harry…H-Harry! Yessss! Right there! Yes, yes! Faster! Go harder! Mmmm, yes!" The voice encouraged breathlessly as I pounded in and out, in and out. It was so tight, and warm, and wet, and just perfect! I didn't want to ever stop. Then, I could feel it, a distinct tightening in my balls. I groaned and pushed in harder and faster. _

"_Yessss! AHHHH!" I could tell they had come, their hole tightening deliciously around my cock. Another groan escaped my lips as I came hard._

"_Who are you?" I whispered like I had every time I'd had this dream. And just like every time, just as they opened their mouth to speak, I was woken up. Oh bugger…_

"Harry!" Was that 'Mione's voice? It woke me up very quickly. But, when I woke up, I felt like I must surely still be dreaming. There, straight out of a wet dream, was a super hot, effeminate but not too girly boy in a Hogwarts girl's uniform. In other words, a skirt. And he had super smooth legs that went on forever, cute pouty lips, and a bit of masculine stubble that juxtaposed strangely well with his rather feminine looks. But the real cincher was the pair of warm brown eyes framed by thick black eyelashes that stared back at me. Speaking of those eyes, they seemed strangely familiar…and hadn't I heard 'Mione's voice earlier? Was this delicious little sex kitten, um, I mean, was this nice little guy 'Mione?

After I had gotten through my initial burst of panic and protectiveness (and embarrassment at my state of undress),she, sorry, he, reminded me of my sleeping roommates. I pulled him onto the bed with me. Oh wow, if that didn't bring a plethora of dirty thoughts to my naughty mind! I tried to push them away. While it was embarrassing, undoubtedly, that he noticed that I had just had a very, shall we say, _good_ dream, it was also fortunate that I had just had the dream. It kept me from getting rock hard from the not so subtle looks he was sending me and the soft pink made-for-sucking-cock lips and the fluttery eyelashes and the pretty blush that kept dusting his cheekbones and the…okay, the everything else. And the skirt. That thing was making me twitch even though I had just came! What can I say? I just really dig hot boys in skirts. Whatever.

Of course, I just had to ask why he was wearing it, which brought on another blush, which brought on another twitch. Dang! This boy was sex on legs!

"Well, I didn't have the boy's uniform, so I had to make do. I know, I know, it looks hideous, right? Please, don't laugh at me!" He implored.

"No! No, it actually looks, um, rather…fetching, really. I just, um, well, couldn't you have transfigured it or something…" I trailed of as I scratched the back of my neck, but when I saw his face, I had to reassure him better," That isn't to say that you look bad in it or I don't like it cause you look dead sexy and I like it a lot and it shows your legs and it's really a good look for you and you look very pretty and-"'Mione's fingers pressed against my lips to shut me up. Now it was my turn to blush, while a look of dawning comprehension grew on his face.

"…Harry…are you, ah, gay?" He asked softly. I nodded mutely. What more was there to say? For a moment or two he just looked at me. Then, a grin so wide it threatened to split his face bloomed and a strange but totally innocent glint appeared in his eyes. That's why what came next shocked the shit out of me. He leaned forward, and kissed me.

_TBC…_

**An: Okay, chickies, y'all don't get mad at me! The third chapter of **_**Madly In Love**_** is well on its way to completion. However, since I'm a fan of male characters get turned into female fics, I thought it'd be wicked to write a female character gets turned into male fic! And because I'm such a slashead, the story is still slash! So here goes, sweetlings! Review and tell me what you think. Or else, I shall sneak into your house and steal all your pie! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! And remember…I know where you live…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My first name doesn't start with J, my middle name doesn't start with K, and my last name certainly isn't Rowling. Therefore, I think we can all concur that I don't own Harry Potter, right?**

**Warnings: Same as last chappie, methinks. There's a little Ron!bashing, but it isn't too harsh, I don't think. Umm…well, Harry is still dangerously hot. And I'd totally do Guy-'Mione in a minute! Ah well, too bad he's hot for Harry. Hmm…that should be on a t-shirt! I'm HOT 4 HARRY!**

**HG POV**

At first, I was terribly disappointed. I mean, if Harry was gay, what chance did I have? That is, until I remembered: I'm magically a guy now! Inwardly squealing with joy, I leaned forward and planted my lips firmly onto his. It was…heaven. His mouth just seemed to _fit_ against mine. For a moment, he was still, I had surprised him, after all, but then he started to reciprocate. Our mouths moved together in tandem, and I thought, _it can't get any better that this!_ Well, I'll admit, I was wrong. It got better. It got _waaay_ better! Harry slid his tongue into my mouth.

I wanted to jump up and down in extreme joy, but that would mean breaking the Kiss, and I would let the world burn around me before I broke it! But then, that terribly annoying thing known as oxygen made the demand for the Kiss to be broken, so I had to comply. We pulled apart with a wonderfully dirty "smack" noise. I couldn't stop smiling what was probably a very silly smile, but a look at Harry's face mirrored the goofy grin, so I was content. Harry cleared his throat and shot me a delightfully crooked little smirk.

"…So, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you're gay now too, huh?"

"You bet!" I laughed. He smiled brightly, before his brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement.

"So, is this just a spur of the moment thing, or did you have feelings for me before? I'm suspecting it's the latter, right?" he queried. I gave him a pleasantly surprised look.

"Whoever says you're dumb and unobservant has never truly met you. Yes, I've had a, well…crush on you since I first met you. But don't worry! I liked you before I knew you were the…you-know-what. It was like love at first sight," I answered with a bright blush blooming on my cheeks. Harry seemed pleased at my answer.

"So this is love, right? I mean, I don't want to push you into anything too fast or anything, but I'm kinda an all or nothing guy, and, well, as soon as I saw you all guy-ified, I just realized how much I kinda do. Love you, that is. But, if you're uncomfortable with the whole 'love thing', then we can just…date, or whatever. I know most guys our age aren't really into love and long-term commitments, but, 'Mione, I really want this to work."

"Yes, I'd say its love. You're not pushing me into anything, Harry! After all, I'm the one who's been secretly pining after you for the last six years! I see no problem with us dating, but a long-term commitment is what I really want, that is, if you're really sure, Harry. I don't want this to be just because I'm an acceptable looking guy who has no problem putting out for you and happens to look, according to you and your skirt fetish, sexy in a skirt. You have to be sure," I stressed the last part. He nodded vehemently.

"'Mione! There is no way I'm just doing this cuz you're a guy! I mean, sure, you look hot, but, I think I've always loved you. I just could never pursue any kind of real romantic relationship with you cuz I couldn't, well, um…get it up for your body," Harry mumbled as he ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. Then, all I had said fully caught up with him and his head shot back up.

"Wait! Did you just say, 'no problem putting out'?"

"Yup," I answered. A grin spread across his face.

"Alright! How about right now then?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a cutely lascivious manner, already starting to tug me closer and pulling up my skirt slightly. I sighed and slapped his hand away.

"As much as I would very much love to, it'll be breakfast time soon and you haven't showered yet. Then we need to break the news to Ron and tell Headmaster Dumbledore. We simply don't have the time, Harry. I'm sorry," I explained, rolling out of the bed. However, I couldn't help being a little naughty and showing him a flash of my pink undies as I straightened up and headed for the door. What can I say; a little anticipation would be good for the boy!

**HP POV**

Man! 'Mione was sure a tease! That little flash of pink had me furiously jerking off in my shower. When I had finished, I dressed quickly and went to wake Ron. Neville and Dean were both up already. Neville was already showered and ready for the day, talking to his plants, while Dean was headed for the bath. Both Seamus and Ron were still in bed, Seamus simply lazing, and Ron still snoring to beat the band.

While walking towards his bed, I wondered the best way to summarize all the goings on of the morning in a way least likely to send him into a jealous fit of irrational anger. Finally, getting to his bed and pushing back the curtains, I decided the direct approach was best and nothing was ever gained be beating around the bush.

"Hey, Ron! Wake up, you sorry blighter! I've got news!" I yelled at him. He awoke from his drooling slumber with a start, and tumbled of the edge of the bed he had been perched so precariously on.

"Bloody bloomin' 'ell, Harry! What the heck was that for?" Ron asked/shouted, his face already turning red. I shrugged innocently.

"I've got news," I repeated. He shot me an annoyed look when I stopped there.

"Well, yes, what is it?" he grumbled.

"Er, well, Hermione's a boy now and the two of us are in love and are trying a long-term relationship with hopefully a lot of hot gay sex. Wanna go help us tell Dumbledore?" I rattled off as if telling him of Crookshank's latest shenanigans. At his bright red face and splutters of unspeakable indignation and shock, I gave a bright grin.

"Oh, so that's a no then? Ah well, suit yourself! 'Mione and I are off. See ya when we're back, ta!" I chirped gleefully then ran out before he had time to fully recover. I ran into Neville as I hurried down into the common room. He shot me a rare grin and stage whispered to me.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Harry?" I just shot him a devious smile in reply and ran to catch up with 'Mione. I slipped my arm around his slim waist in greeting and gave him a slow smile. He smiled back gently, a gleam of something beautiful in his eyes. My smile morphed into a smirk as I dropped behind him a little and watched his hips sway underneath the material of skirt. Damn! I'm one lucky bastard!

_TBC…_

**AN: Well, here it is, chapter two. I know, I know, it's shorter! But I just wasn't feeling the inspiration to write a long ass update. So, what do you guys think of adding a touch of Dramione to make Harry jealous and perhaps a little…Neville/Harry to make 'Mione jealous? After all, we've a couple chapters left at least before we get our fairytale ending! Please keep reading & reviewing, chickies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is a genius, and, contrary to popular belief, I am not. What does that tell you?**

**Warnings: none**

**HG POV**

Of course Headmaster Dumbledore was shocked, but he managed to get over it pretty quickly. He cast a couple spells, trying to find the cause for the change, and he even had Madame Pomphrey and Professor Snape come up and take a look to see if they could see anything.

There seemed no explanation just yet, as no untoward spells had been cast on me lately, I blushed when the latest revealed spell was the depilatory one, and it seemed that no strange potions had been consumed either. The teachers could see no possible cause.

They could also not see any reason for us to miss a day of school, for which I was thankful, and Harry not so much, so we got a late pass and headed down to the kitchen to snatch a quick bite to eat before heading to class. We parted with a few hot kisses before we parted ways, and I was off to Ancient Runes.

I didn't rush, since I had a late pass, so instead of running in, flushed and out of breath, which was how I normally came in when late, and how my classmates had gotten used to, I strolled in sedately, wondering at my long new legs encased in the standard trousers the Headmaster had been kind enough to transfigure for me.

Everyone looked up, and I could tell that they thought I was a new student, however, the teacher seemed to be informed, so she (1) simply took my late pass and sent me to my seat with a quick summary of what they'd covered so far today.

Unfortunately, Padma had taken my lateness as an opportunity to take my usual seat next to her sister, Parvati, so I was forced to sit at the her usual seat…next to none other than Draco Malfoy. He was shooting me rather leering looks, and while _somewhere_ deep insides, I was happy I won the bet with Ginny that Draco was gay as a rainbow, I was _not_ very happy that he seemed to have decided to prove that on me.

"Hello, gorgeous, I don't believe I've ever seen you around here. You must be new. Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Draco Malfoy, perhaps you've heard of me," he drawled as he leaned back in his chair with a devilish smirk. I couldn't contain my snort, for even though he was indeed handsome, as I had always known, Draco was truly too insufferable to attract me in any way.

"Oh, you've seen me before alright. I'm sure even _I,_ a mere _mudblood,_ would have the common decency to recognize my greatest academic rival after they'd had a sex change!" And with a look of disgusted affront, I set my books up and prepared for class.

I was able to get set up and start reading along with Ms. Pinnock, but, out of the corner of my eye, I could see his face getting redder and redder, and his mouth twisting into an ugly sneer. I sighed under my breath, and chanced a peek at the teacher, even though I knew she had no interest in what went on in her class. To my surprise, she was staring straight at me her mouth curled up at the corners just a bit before she spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have an errand for you. Go take this to Professors Flitwick and Sinistra, quickly now, and wait for their replies," she commanded briskly in a no nonsense tone, and Draco was off with one more enraged and disgusted glare. I wasn't sure, but I think Professor Pinnock might have winked.

Thankfully, this was my only class with Malfoy today, so I could hopefully avoid for the rest of the day. I sighed happily and raised my hand to answer the teacher's question. All in all, today was shaping up to be a good day.

**HP POV**

Really, I've never been more annoyed that Ron and I have the same schedule! Truly, not even fourth year compares! Every class I was in, there he was as well, glowering silently at my back, and, of course, trying to sabotage me.

But truly, how much sabotage can you do in Divination? With the old Bug-eyed Bat flapping and swanning about in her ratty robes and stifling the students with the combined smell of incense and body odor, any sabotage might actually have been a welcome distraction.

As it was though, her buggy eyes caught every one of Ron's attempts, and she soon had him slated for detention with Filch after classes were over. Guess she wasn't completely useless, then. Of course, that didn't help his indignance in any way, shape, or form.

He even tried to push me unto the floor with his shoulder as he stormed out at the end of class. Thankfully, Neville was there, and he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Oh! Thank you, Neville, that would have been a nasty fall!" I thanked him, shooting him a grin. He grinned back.

"It's not a problem, Harry. Couldn't let one of my best mates fall without catching him, could I?" Only then did we realize what an interesting position we were in. He had caught me as if we had been ballroom dancing and he had leaned down to dip me. For a second we just stared at each other, and then we burst out laughing.

He tried to pull me up to my feet, but, in my laughter, I overbalanced and fell onto his chest, and we both dissolved into more snickers, trying to untangle ourselves and getting more and more tangled. Finally, we were able to sort whose limb went where, and we were able to free ourselves as well as keep our respective balances.

"Sorry about that, mate. I've had an interesting day," I apologized. Neville waved it off with a negligent shrug and a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Think nothing of it, Harry. Have a good one," and he was off to Herbology. I chuckled and made my way to CoMC, shaking my head at my own clumsiness.

_TBC…_

**AN: So yeah, this was a bit of a filler a chapter, just to help you smoothly transition into the next, and to help me get back into the swing of things. I know most of you have given up hope that I will finish this story, but I'm really making the effort to finish everything that I have started. So, please review and tell me what you think cuz when I know people are actually enjoying what I wrote, I feel encouraged to write more. That's not me being a review whore, that's just me being truthful, kay? **

**Also, that is probably all the Dramione and Harry/Neville you'll see, sorry. I'm not really a big fan of Dramione, and when I began writing again, I couldn't really see either Harry or 'Mione cheating on each other, especially after they've just gotten together. Sorry, you fans out there, but this **_**is **_**a Harmony story so…yeah.**

**Note(s):**

**(1)I don't know who the Ancient Runes professor is, and I'm too lazy to go check at the moment, so I just made Ms. Pinnock up. What to know about her: she's pretty, but in a bland way, she's a runes prodigy, and rather antisocial, which is the reason why she doesn't have much to do with her class, she just teaches.**

**Ciao, chickies!**


	4. My Apologies!

My dear chickies, it is with great sadness as well as sheepishness that I tell you that I am abandoning this work. I know this will probably enrage some of you, but it can't be helped. I would rather abandon and offer up for adoption a story I have run out of inspiration for, than churn out a stupid sub-par ending.

Yes, all my stories that I have not moved to my Ao3 account (MostlySane), are up for adoption. However, please do not adopt the ones I have moved. I am not planning on taking down any of the ones I have moved, so you can still read them as far as they are here, however, I will likely be updating on my Ao3 account.

Thanks so much for being understanding! I love you all, and I'm sorry that I had to do this. Hopefully, if you're not too mad at me, you will send me a message either here or on Ao3 and keep reading!

Please PM me if you are interested in adopting this story.

Much love,

Nasti


End file.
